Among the different forms for computers is a portable all in one (pAIO) computer. In general, an all in one computer is a unit in which a display, interface elements, and processing elements are combined into a single unit.
Portable all in one is a relatively new and fast growing category of computers. These devices generally have larger screens for multi-user interactions. In addition, these devices have a battery and are expected to be lightweight in order to make it easier for a unit to be carried around a home or business (mobile within the house).
Because of the in-house mobility expectation of a pAIO, one of the critical design targets for such a unit is weight reduction. The weight of pAIOs is a function of the screen size, with systems commonly weighing more than 8.5 pounds for a screen size of approximately 21 inches.
However, the portability of a portable all in one computer can be significantly compromised by the weight of the device, which thus limits the screen size that can be practically used.